Finding the one who got away
by exodix
Summary: He has been searching for a long time to find what he lost. Will she remember him, or is the past lost for them. Contains an OC.
1. The things I lost

**This is my first story and it consist of my own original character. Give me some feed back and I'll make this go through a few chapters for you.**

* * *

I have been wandering around, searching, wanting to find everything that I have lost. I decided to go somewhere that I haven't been in nearly three hundred years. As I looked up at the castle, I was in awe. I could not believe that the little village in the middle of the woods was now this amazing town around a large castle. 'Could that simple family have built all of this?' I thought to myself.

I lift the strap to the guitar case on my back and walked into the city, looking at everything surrounding me, and everything seemed so bright through my eyes. The buildings were large two story houses that looked beautiful, and everyone of them had a small candy person walking out of them into the morning light. I stopped and watch a small family of gumdrop people running down the street, hurrying off to school and work to my best guess.

Passing a small store that has a mirror in the window I look into it and see my sharp grey eyes staring back at me, my raven black hair curling all over my head, and my pointy teeth shine in the light. I quickly turn away not wanting to see my own face. I then walk towards the castle thinking that maybe someone up there could help me.

The case softly bounces against my back as I ascend the stairs to the large doors. As I reach the top I look back down at the town and wonder to myself, 'Where did the giant gumball guys come from?'

I then knock on the door and wait for a minute until a small peppermint candy man in a butler uniform opens the door as asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Spike, and I have come searching for a few things that have been lost to me for a very long time. I was wondering if the king, queen, prince, or princess of this castle could help me in my search." I said in a formal tone.

The little man looks me over, and beckons me in quickly so I follow him into a large hallway as he starts to talk. "The woman you are about to talk to is Princess Bubblegum, so be very respectful." He continued, but I drifted off thinking that I might finally be able to find what I was looking for.

We got to the end of the hall way where he opened a door to a wide room with a large throne at the opposite side from the door. The little man beckoned me to go forward, which i did and bowed to one knee at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne. "Princess, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I would like to ask you for your help in finding three things that I have been searching for a long time." I then bow my head thinking, 'I can't stand to bow my head, but if this allows me to find them, it will be worth it.'

I look up in time to see her wave her hand with a very bored look upon her face. "Go ahead and state what you are looking for. If I can help you I shall."

"Thank you princess," I say as I stand up looking up at her, "The first thing that I am looking for is a book that has a sword, a bird, grapes, and a skull on the front. It is called the Enchiridion."

At this the princess sat up in her throne and said in a interested voice, "The Enchiridion was used to open a portal by the Licht. After he was defeated by a hero the book disappeared and has not been seen since."

"I see, maybe it is better that way," I say with a disappointed sigh, "The second thing that I am looking for is the Taffy tree forest. There is a hidden treasure left there for me."

A smile creeps over the princess's face as she says, "My uncle cut down the forest long ago. I can have you taken there, but unfortunately I do not believe that you will find anything there."

A large sigh exits my mouth as my shoulders start to slump, the strap for my guitar case slipping down some on my shoulder. "My luck does not seem to be good today princess. Well the last thing I am looking for is actually a person. I heard that she should be in this area."

"What is this lady's name? I will be able to find anyone if i know their name." She said standing up in front of her throne.

I look up at the princess and take a deep breath hoping that my luck will be there for once. "Her name... is Marceline."


	2. Questions and no Answers

**S****o I finished the chapter pretty quickly, and I hope that yall like it. (Yes I am southern lol)**

* * *

The look on the princess's face told me that she knew at least one person named Marceline, and as far as I was concerned it was more than enough to go on. "Please if you know anything about her I will be more than grateful," I said in a tone of honesty. 'I really want to find her soon,' I then thought to myself trying to hide the importance of it in my face.

The princess finally sat back down in her throne, and seem to be in deep thought, maybe trying to decide if she should tell me the truth or not. "Before I help you find this girl, there are a few things that I must ask you. You are not in a position to decline these questions if you are looking for my help," she said in a voice that bordered on suspition. I nodded signaling that I was ready for any question that she would ask, except the most important one. "My first question, where do you come from? I have never come across you even after traveling all over Ooo."

I smiled staring straight into the face of the princess and said in a firm voice, "I come from a place long forgotten to beings of now. In truth I can not remember the name anymore for it has been that long. I no longer claim a place as my home for I am more of a gypsy and roam around the land searching." As I am saying this the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand, and I can feel someone watching me from behind. I don't look though as not to disrespect the princess.

"That is a very interesting way to put it. I accept that answer. As for my second question, what are you? You look to be human, but I have only ever met one other human." She said in a curious voice, obviously trying to think of all the possibilities.

"I was once human, but now I am considered a monster," I say just loud enough for her to hear me. I smile showing my teeth, most of which come to a sharp point.

She sat up a little more looking at my teeth, and I noticed her eyes flicker for a mere second up to my ears that also came to a slight point. 'No matter how hard I try I can never fully hide my ears. I wonder how others used to do it.' I thought to myself.

"I do not like that answer very much, but I can tell that it would pain you to divulge the information so I shall more onto my final question. Why do you seek Marceline?" I knew that the question was coming, but I really wished that it wouldn't have. I let out a soft sigh feeling the hairs on my neck prickle some more. "Do not think that I will help you if you do not answer this question." She said in a firm voice.

Rubbing the back of my neck my mind flashed back to the past,  
_A young woman walking out of a dark room, holding that old toy that man had given her._

'Stop that mind. Don't need to go back now.' I quickly forced my mind to the present after only a few seconds. I look down at the ground trying to quickly think of a believable lie but nothing comes to me. 'I can't tell her the truth, she would never believe me,' I thought, 'I guess that I can't ask for any help finding Marceline from the princess. ' Looking up into the face of the princess I say, "I can not answer that. I am sorry for wasting your time. I shall be leaving now," and I turn, starting to walk to the doors leading to the hall.

As I reach the door I hear the princess call out to me, and I look back to see her starting to descend the steps towards me. In a loud voice she says, "If your looking for her she lives in a cave a few miles out from the kingdom. Just head west from the south gate."

"Thank you princess." I give a slight bow before exiting the room and start running down the hallway, a sound almost escaping my throat. 'crap got to keep that under control.' I thought scolding myself slightly.

I burst out of the doors of the castle, taking the steps down two or three at a time. About halfway down I trip over my own feet, and tumble down the steps just managing to throw my backpack and case up into the air so they wouldn't be crushed as I fell. At the bottom of the steps I landed flat on my face thinking out loud, "So smooth man." I then take a small bite out of the candy sidewalk hoping to get my spirits up again.

I get up and look to my side where my guitar case and backpack lay thinking 'I will do this.' and picked them up starting down the roads. I dodged and swerved avoiding little candy people that would have been crushed under my size 13 1/2 shoe. I then run past the store that had the mirror in it, and stop, looking at it again. This time I look with more focus, seeing a few little details that haunted me to this day. The scar above my eyebrow, the marks from past fights, and the ear that had part of it slashed. I turn my eyes away thinking about how I didn't want to go into my mind right now. If I do I might not come out for hour, and that would probably freak out a few candy people. I don't want any of them to explode from that. 'But if I don't remember soon I might forget.' I quickly thought about that and decided to sit down, and look like I was sleeping. I then proceeded to let my mind wander back into my past to the point where I should have died, nearly a millinea ago.

* * *

**The next chapter should be all from his past. Should get pretty interesting don't you think?**


	3. Memories

**A/N- So I hope that yall are liking this story so far. I decided that the past needed to end just before anyone really gets to do anything. And just so it doesn't get confusing, when I use Italics, its going into a flash back.**

**Also so need to have this person say something to you.**

**Princess Bubblegum: Exodix does not own any part of Adventure Time, and only writes for fun. Furthermore all ownership to the characters of Adventure Time goes to ****Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

******Thank you PB. Onto Chapter three.**

* * *

-991 years ago-

_I'm in pain. Why am I in so much pain? It feels like I fell from a cliff into a river of concrete, or I went five rounds with a kangaroo. My eyes are heavy, and don't seem to want to open, but I force them to anyways. It takes a few seconds, and when they do I want to shut them right away again._

_I'm laying on my stomach, the ground cool against the parts of my stomach that are bare through my ragged and torn t-shirt. All around me is the rubble of the city that I had recently traveled to. Pillars of rock that used to be skyskrapers stood as a chilling reminder of what had once been. The place that I was laying right now seemed to have once been a type of church, although which kind was almost impossible to tell. Part of one wall had been completely destroyed, and all the pews had been blasted apart where if I wasn't careful while walking I would have a large piece of wood pierce my skin. All this though was not the reason I wanted to shut my eyes again. The reason for that was the small pool of cimson that had formed near my head while I slept._

_I tested my arm out by trying to move it, and found that it still worked fine but hurt like hell to even move a finger. I knew though that I had to check the rest of my body, so I started to roll over onto my back. I look down at my chest and see through the rags that there are a lot of cuts and bruises covering it, and it takes me a minute to remember that I had already had those, and sighed in relief. It felt like something in my chest hurt, which that pain was new, so I assumed that I had a broken rib or something._

_"Why does a thirteen year old hafta deal with the world being like this?" I mumble to myself, thinking back over the past five years. I've fought, run, hidden, taken anything that I could find to help me with my jorney. "I wish I could just find my sister." I say a little louder to the empty church, not sure if its because I'm testing to see if my voice still works, or that I'm just lonely._

_I force myself to my feet, grunting in pain as I do, and start to walk away from the blood on the floor. I look up and see a few glass chandilears were still hanging up on the ceiling, and that the cross at the front of the room had only tilted to the side. I lean down and pick up my backpack, the most important thing that I have, full of bottled water, coke a cola, food, different nick nacks that are full of memories. Getting it one my back I grab my make shift sword that had helped a good bit during the time in the wreckage of the world, and put it between my backpack an my back where it managed to stay there. It was made up of a piece of wreckage from a plane that I had found, tied to a smaller piece of metal that was wrapped in leather. It wasn't the greatest thing to protect myself with, and it fell apart all the time, but it was nice thing to have to scare away things that could tell it was sharp. I then I pick up the case that I had found holding a guitar that looked like a sword, and I planned on finding a book that could teach me how to play, might make the nights a little less lonely. After I have everything slinged over my shoulder and on my back I start walking towards the exit I start to hear the weird sounds coming from outside the building. I think quickly trying to decide whether it would be a bad idea or not to go outside, find what was there and potentially having to run from something else that was out there. My mind made itself up, and I drew my makeshift sword and kicked the doors open stepping out into the dim light of day, the dark clouds, that had been there ever since the nukes had dropped, covering the sun._

_I rush forward ready to cut down whatever was in front of me as I try to escape, but I instead run right into something knocking it down. I look up and see a pale skinned girl with dark hair who was in jeans and a t-shirt that looked close to new. My eyes widened as I yelled out in exileration. "MARCELINE!" escaped my throat as I threw my arms around her hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad that I finally found you." With that tears started to form in his eyes as he saw the man standing behind her, staring at me like I'm a crazy person. "Have you been taking care of my sister this whole time sir?" I said looking at the young girl in front of me as she opens her mouth to say something..._

"Hey... Hey..." I heard in my ear. I was being shaken as my mind snapped back to the present seeing a giant bun sitting next to me. "Uhh.. are you ok?" it asked in a deep voice. I look him over and smell a little bit of cinniman in the air.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said back wiping sweat off my brow, "Just dreaming of the past." a hint of sadness can be heard in my voice but the bun didn't seem to hear it at all.

"Oh. OK." It said and started to walk away. I smiled as the bun turned a corner and disappeared. Looking up at the sky I saw that it was coming close to dusk.

"I need to hurry," I said to myself, and fixed my backpack, and guitar case on my back, and start to walk toward the gates of the kindom. Before I reached them though the little man made of peppermint came running up to me holding a piece of paper.

"The princess almost forgot to help you with your second request. Here is a map leading you to where the taffy tree forest used to be." he said handing the paper to me.

I look down at it, and start to smile a little more. "Thanks for bringing this to me, and please thank the princess for me." I say a glint of hope in my voice as I watch the butler bow a little, and then head back up towards the castle. I look out at the plains, and smile, "It looks like my luck really is changing. Time to find her. Time to find Marceline


	4. Old treasures

**A/N- So this chapter took a little longer to write due to my writers block. Though at the same time I was able to add some suspense that should help with the over all plot.**

**Now if you wouldn't mind letting the readers know.**

**Peppermint Butler: The man writing this does not own any form of Adventure Time, except for the original character in this story named Spike, who is a nice young man. All credit of Adventure Time goes to ********Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

**Thanks PepBut.**

**Peppermint Butler: Now for helping you with the disclaimer I will be taking your flesh *Eyes go black***

**Ahahahaha no you won't be. Onto the story.**

* * *

I look down at the map the butler had handed me, then looked up trying to figure heads or tails of it. Scratching behind my ear I feel the tear on the upper part of it, making me think about how I got it. Before I did though, I finally got fed up with the map and threw it on the ground. "Glob damn it! This thing is from a century ago at least!" I yell to myself while flinging my hands into the air. Then looking down at the map I can't help but think about how much trouble the princess had gone through just to draw it, so sighing, I lean down and picked it up shaking it to get the bits of dust that had stuck to it. It had already been about two days since I had left the kingdom in search of the forest, but hadn't had any luck what so ever. Looking around I think, 'what am I going to do if I can't find it? What if it's not even there? Will she recognize me without it?'

My head is pounding, and my temper is about to tip over to where I go on a rampage when I hear a voice calling out to me. "Do you need some help?" I look back, my eyes widening so large that I think they might just pop out of my head, and see something that I thought I would never see again.

"A human..." The words escape my lips softly. I'm not completely sure that it is a human, but as the boy comes closer to me, his blue shirt flapping in a sudden gust of wind, I was sure by the scent in the air. I hadn't smelled it since a long time ago, seven hundred years at the very least, and it was almost an enjoyable smell to have around again. Though the last time that I had smelt it, the humans had been chasing me with swords and dogs. The boy was wearing an interesting hat that looked like it had polar bear ears, and his shirt seemed to have a pocket that had been hastily stitched onto the shirt. The boy asked again if he could help, and I finally snapped out of my thoughts and asked, "Yeah. Um.. do you happen to know where the taffy tree forest used to be?"

He looked at me, apparently confused by the question. He scratched his head and asked, "Why the glob why would you need to go there bro?" The question didn't seem to matter as much, but I decided why not answer.

"There is something there that I'm searching for that I was told would be there. It would be in a chest that is probably buried around in there," I say to the boy, wondering if he might have seen it if he knew where the forest was. I pulled out a key ring and search through it real quick to find a small brass one that had turned almost completely green with age. "I was given this key for the chest a long time ago, but was told it would only be able to open it after a certain amount of time." This last part was only partly true, I wasn't given the key, and the chest didn't have a time lock on it, but he did have to leave it closed till he knew he could find Marceline. The chest also wasn't given to me, I hid it there after I happened to find something that needed to be given to Marceline. I only said that to try to make it seem more important that we needed to get there.

"Well if its a chest from that forest that you want, its probably the one that me and Jake found out..."

"You found it?" I interrupted. Usually I would be more polite and not interrupt people, but it just caught him completely by surprise. "If its there please take me there so I can get it." I say this really fast and sounds as if I'm speaking complete gibberish and I'm not sure if he understood, but he nodded slightly signaling that it was OK "Oh wait before we go my name is Spike." I say, holding my hand out to the obviously younger boy.

He took my hand shaking it for a second, then seemed to notice what I really looked like, turning his head slightly he said, "I'm Finn. You look different. What are you made of bro?" When he asked that, a small smile cracked across my face, making his face have a look of confusion on it.

"I'm a beast," I say loudly watching the boy's face spread in shock, his hand dropping from mine. He looked like he wanted to pull the sword out from his back, but I smiled a little wider saying, "But I don't think that I'm evil," Which made his face relax some, his hand relaxed as he didn't go for the sword. "So can we go to the chest?" I ask hoping that we can get a move on so he can collect what is his. With that Finn smiled, and turned starting to walk off in the direction that he had first been going, but this time I started to follow him.

Walking behind him I truly noticed the amazing sword that the boy had, the crimson red with a tooth at the bottom of the hilt. The cross in a circle, the hilt wrapped in a leather, it almost as long as the blade. It had a strange smell, kind of a copper which makes me think of blood, but I pay it no mind and continue to follow. Though the smell stayed stuck in my nose, mostly due to the fact that I was walking directly behind him. I decided to run up next to him and asked, "So where are you from Finn? And what are you?" I asked the second question just to verify that he was truly a human.

"I'm from the mountain. Mom and Dad found me out there. Then they raised me with my home bro Jake. My family is mathematical." He said smiling the who time, "And yeah I'm human."

'Awesome' I thought to myself a smile plastered on my face, 'That means that there are other humans around. His family sounds cool.' Looking ahead I can see a large tree that looked like it had a lot of thing thrown in it. 'Holy crap I remember that tree. We planted it so long ago. Can't believe that it has grown that large.' Finn just kept walking towards it so I followed until I realized that there was a door in the front of the tree. "Was not expecting that," I muttered just loud enough where Finn heard me.

He looked back and smiled, "Haven't seen a tree fort this tops-blooby before have you?" he asked by made it sound like a statement. He continued to smile while we in through the door and then he yelled up the ladder, "Jake, we have company."

"All right I'm baking bacon pancakes, come on up," came deeper voice from upstairs, "PB is here to," the voice yelled.

"Math be right there," he yelled up, then looked at me and said, "Thats my home bro, I'll show you the chest after we eat ok dude?" Thinking about it I nod not wanting to seem rude, even though I really wanted to get to the chest, but my stomach decided right then to betray me, growling at the smell of bacon floating throughout the house. We then climbed the latter, where I came to see a surprised face looking at me.

"Well hello again Spike." said princess Bubblegum to the surprise of Finn. "Did you find the taffy tree forest with the map I drew?" she asked nicely.

"unfortunately no, I couldn't seem to make heads or tails of it. Though I ran into Finn and he said that he might have found what I am looking for." I say as I sit down in the booth that was set to the side of the kitchen, next to Finn who had slid under making sure that he would be able to sit next to the princess. 'Obvious attraction there' I thought quickly while looking at Finn who was staring at her. At that moment I noticed that there was a yellow dog next to the stove cooking.

It turned around and stretch its arm over to grab a couple of plates after he had pretty much split his arm into four different arms. It flipped some pancakes onto the plates and stretched his leg over so he only had to take one step to the table. "So who is this guy Peebles?" the dog asked the princess, and I smiled deciding that I would answer.

"Names Spike, been wandering Ooo for a while looking for stuff." I said quickly to the dog who I finally guessed was Jake. 'So he doesn't have any human siblings here. Still cool that he has a caring family,' I thought.

"He is also looking for Marceline," said the princess. At that both the brothers mouths dropped open.

"Why you looking for Marcy?" Jake said in a fast voice. "Its a long story," I say taking a bite out of the pancake, "This is really good by the way, thanks for the food."  
"Well Marss is our bud, and we want to know how you know her." Finn said.  
"I know her from a long time ago."  
"I would also like to know how you know her." said the princess.  
"There is not a lot of time to tell the story. Maybe later when I get to see her."  
"We want to know now," Jake and Finn said synchronized, with Bubblegum nodding.

"Can't help you there guys, need to get to the chest." I said standing up and wiping my mouth with the napkins that were on the table.

"Fine man follow me its upstairs." Finn said getting out of the booth and started to lead me to a small room above the kitchen. As soon as I looked over the landing, I saw the chest sitting off in a corner. It was a solid steel thing that was about five feet long and three feet deep.

I grin widely, letting a soft sigh of joy out and walk towards the chest. Finn's eyes following me the whole way. I let my hands wipe across the top unsettling the dust that had grown across it. "Finally, I have found you again." I say softly, pulling the ring of keys out of my pocket and start trying to find the brass one. when i find the nearly green key, I quickly fumble with the lock trying to get it off and when I do, I left the lid, the smile on my face growing as I look down at things that I hadn't seen in hundreds of years.

* * *

**So if yall notice I post pretty quickly, but right now I'm gonna have to take a short break from posting to get the whole story focused. At the earliest I will post in about 4-5 days. Thanks for understanding.**


	5. Annoying Questions

**A/N- So hope that you guys like this chapter. It was kind of boring to write cuz this is mostly fluff. Anyways to the disclaimer.**

**A/N 2- Had to go back and fix a few grammatical errors which is why I'm re-posting this chapter.**

**Finn: ****MATHEMATICAL. Exodix doesn't own any of the adventure time cast or places of it. All credit goes to ************Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

**Thanks Finn see you later.**

**Finn: Alight, see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

I sit in the small kitchen, being watched by three people, plus a small machine that had the word B-mo across its side and a controller with a large joystick on it, rummaging through my backpack trying to fine the leather strap that had sat in there for a long time. On the table sits two pieces or metal, one about four feet, the other is about a foot in length that had worn leather covering all but the tips of it that used to be my makeshift sword. I'm shoulder deep into the bag, all of the people staring probably wondering how I could do that in what looked like such a small bag, when my hand brushes against a stack of books, a bundle of spare clothes, a large pile of food, and many other things that half the time I wondered how it got in there. Finally I get fed up searching blindly, and take my arm out sticking my head into the bag looking at every thing that had I had collected over the past, nearly, millennium and am amazed as always how the spell that was cast on the bag made it this big. A thought crossed my mind, 'How does everything stay in place while I walk? Eh, probably just part of the spell.' I finally see what I'm looking for and take my head out reaching in again grabbing it quickly pulling it out and smiling.

"What you need that for bro?" Finn asked looking at the leather strap about three feet in length. He watches as I untie the strap that is around the smaller piece of metal as eyes follow my hands. "Oh that cool, and while your doing this you have time to tell us why your looking for Marcy. And what was the other thing that you rushed into you pack?"

I sigh looking up at all three of them, tired of the same question that they had been asking for the past two hours he had been working on fixing the make shift sword. 'I just need you this one last time, then I can put you to rest for as long as you want.' I think to the sword, memories welling up in the back of my mind. I forced my mind away from it, and then started wrapping the new leather around the small piece from there I start to connect the two pieces, but realize that there is a problem. "I don't have a blow torch." I say lightly trying to figure how I should I could get them connected. Looking up at them, I realize that all three of them are staring at me, trying to get me to answer. "Sorry to ask this but would you happen to have a blow torch or something?"

Right as I ask there is a knock on the door, and Finn's face lights up some, then he looks around, "Crud, I forgot that Fire Princess was coming over. Need to fire proof the house quick," He says doing a back-flip towards the cab-nit and pulls out a lot of aluminum foil, then running over to the booth getting Princess Bubblegum to slide over to the side, and started covering the seat with it. "Jake get the door bro." With that Jake walks to the ladder, and started to climb down. I busied myself trying to find a solution to my problem of getting the two pieces together when out of no where a pillar of flames came flying up the ladder. My eyes grew a little not sure of what was going on when the pillar turned into a girl. Her hair was short, and everything about her was on a color scheme of red to yellow.

"Hey FP. Sorry I was distracted by this guy her. I want to know what he wants with Marceline." Finn said looking into her eyes, then lifting up the aluminum foil, pulling some more out he wrapped them around her hands, then he goes over to a drawr and pulls out a pair of oven mit. During this whole display, Princess Bubblegum's face had a look of pain and jealousy all over it. She looked like she wanted to walk over and push Flame Princess out of the way and take hold of Finn's hand. Watching all this happen an idea comes to me just as Finn takes her hand.

Standing up, I quickly ask, "Um excuse me, uh... Fire Princess, would it be ok if i asked you to mend these two pieces of metal together please?" She looked at me, confusion etched across her face.

"If your annoying my boyfriend then I will burn you alive." She said to me raising her hands, flames starting to erupt from them. A flame flings forward, licking at my cheek, but I stand completely still.

"I don't believe that I'm annoying him so much as he is annoying me while I am trying to work." I say in a formal tone, feeling the slight burn on my cheek. "If you would just combine these two pieces I would happily leave here." She looks at Finn who looks at her, then he looked at Jake who was looking at a tub of ice cream that he seemed to have pulled out of no where.

"FP help him after he tells us why he wants to meet up with Marceline." Finn said, and she nodded. I let out a loud sigh and throw my hands up in the air.

"What is it with you people? I just need to meet up with her. Its a long story that I'd rather not get into," I yell exasperated. I walk back to the table and grab the pieces of the sword, and start to walk towards the ladder with both pieces in my hands.

"Will you at least tell us how you know her? Do you know about Simon?" Finn asked, and I stopped dead in my tracks turning quickly to stare at him.

"She told you about Simon? She told you he took care of her when she was young?" I ask completely surprised. Finn and Jake nod to me, but both of the princesses were looking between us trying to figure out what we were talking about. "If that's true, I guess I can tell you a little bit about my past, but not to anyone who doesn't know about Simon." I say looking at the two princesses. "Nothing against you two, but my past is not something that can just be told around. I've had a long history with bad stuff in my life. If you two would leave the room while I tell these two this story please."

Finn nodded to FP who nodded back, and Bubblegum looked at me. "I don't think that you have a choice about telling all four of us. We are princesses so you must follow our orders."

"I'm not one of your candy subjects, or a flame elemental. So I don't have to do anything that you say little girl," I say giving her a glare that showed I didn't respect her. "I asked you for help due to the fact that a princess should know a lot about her kingdom. I didn't ask because I respect you."

"HEY! NO ONE TALKS TO PEEBLES LIKE THAT!" Finn yelled pulling out his sword, staring me down.

"I talk to her like that because she is disrespecting me." I say looking him dead in the eye. If you want to hear this story then only people that know Marceline's past can hear it." I say loudly. Then Finn puts a finger to his lips and thinks for a moment. Without a second thought he starts telling the story about Marceline's past with Simon, about how they had traveled together, and Simon had cared for her, "What the hell are you doing?" I intergect halfway through the story.

He looks at me with a completely straight face and says, "You said only people that know Marceline and Simon's past can hear this story. So I'm telling them the sorry of their past." Then he continued. Throughout the whole story Bubblegum and FP listen carefully. After he reached the part where Simon had found chicken soup for the sick little Marcy the story ended.

"Did she give you permission to tell that story?"  
"She didn't say that we couldn't tell anyone." Finn said.  
"But she didn't give you direct permission?"  
"No but she wouldn't mind." Finn said with a slight edge of fear to his voice

"I bet she will mind very much. She isn't the type to tell just anyone that story." I say, but sigh thinking about it for a minute and take a deep breath. "Fine I will tell you about my past with Marceline, but there are to be no interruptions " They all nod and stare at me with complete interest. "It all started with me finding Marceline almost a thousand years ago..."

"A thousand years, How old are you bro?" Jake asked pointing at me. I stare him down until he puts his hand down and sits down. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"I said no interruptions Now anyways..." and I started telling them the story of how I had made the make shift sword, about how I had woken in the church hurt, how I had busted out the door to find a young Marceline and Simon. Then I continued on thinking back to a little while after that, and my mind went back.


	6. Falling into the past

**A/N- Sorry that it took to long, but here is the New Chapters guys if your keeping up with the story I'm glad, hope that yall like it. We're getting deeper into the history between everyone. Anyways to the disclaimer.**

**Jake: All right, None of the characters belong to Exodix. All credit goes to ************Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

**************All right. Thanks Jake now that I'm done with this chapter time to go hang with my girlfriend.**

**************Jake: DON'T DO TIER FIFTEEN!**

**************Dude I can go to whatever tier I want.**

**************Jake: DON'T DO IT MAN.**

**************Whatever, to the chapter.**

* * *

-988 years ago-

_I walk ahead, my sword in hand checking the bridge just around the corner of a building that led to the bridge that they had seen a mile before, making sure that the area is safe for the other two to come through. "It looks good guys. I think we should be able to pass through here without any worry's " I say quietly, making sure that if there were any of the things that they now called "Globs", they wouldn't come out and attack. I may not know what they do when they catch you, but truthfully I don't want to find out ever. I adjust the backpack and two large cases on my back so that I was easier to walk over to them._

_They start walking forward coming up behind me, the old man Simon, his skin a light blue that shouldn't have been possible, his nearly white beard about halfway down his stomach, his nose very long. His cracked glasses were ascue, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Simon keeps scratching at his beard, as if there were something crawling around in it. His old suit has tears on it, making him look run down, a pink spot on the breast pocket where a little creature had used to be, though it left long ago. His tattered green backpack hung off his shoulder, showing that he didn't care as much about his appearance as he used to, the sleeping pack in it starting to slide off the top of it and the pocket on the side torn away. On the other side you could see the worn out drum sticks poking out of it. It looked like he was having trouble concentrating, and I know that it had to do with the golden crown hanging off a string at his side. When you looked at him, other than his hair, beard, and nose, he looked almost exactly the same as he did when we started traveling together nearly three years ago._

_Then Marceline came up, he hair all over the place, in a crimson red shirt that was torn at the side where she had caught it on a low hanging branch. Jeans with holes all over the legs and a small red backpack hanging off her back that we had found on our journey. Her pointed ears stood on end, listening closely to make sure that nothing was around us an that it was truly safe to go. Looking at her teeth I notice the one that had gotten knocked out after we ran from a large group of globs, was starting to grow back. She was holding the old bear that had been repaired hundreds of times with material that we had found on the way. She gives a slight nod telling me that she doesn't hear anything and takes Simon's hand to get him to walk forward with us._

_"How are yall feeling?" I quietly ask them looking around at the crumbling bridge. It was about a hundred feet above a lake and looked like it would fall at any second._

_"I'm fine but it looks like Simon is getting worse," Marceline responds softly looking up at Simon who seemed to be muttering something about snow._

_As I listen closer he starts talking a little louder, "Ice and snow, no no Marcy needs me I have to stay focused. Ice winds are calling. I should listen to the crown, No no I need to listen to her to keep her safe." And he continued on like that for some time._

_"I know your worried, so am I. But right now we need to get somewhere safe that we can talk him back into his right mind," I say which gets me an evil stare from the 15 year old girl. She hated when I said that Simon wasn't sane, 'But he needs help,' I thought to myself._

_"He's just fine Spike. He has been taking care of me a lot longer than you." She said in a hard voice. It hurt when she said that, and my throat closed up a little at the actual pain it cause when she said it, but I knew that I would never be able to tell her off for it. She just ment to much to me. "Anyways, Simon can keep taking care of us, he just needs help to not have to put the crown on."_

_"I know," I say in a small strangled tone not wanting to make her any madder than she already was. I walk further on the bridge checking the abandoned cars for the globs, because we had trouble when a bunch of them were laying in wait, or whatever they really did when they weren't chasing after things. "Looks safe enough. we should be able to cross and find somewhere safe for the night," I say waving her closer to me, and we continue walking down the bridge._

_"I don't know if we should be going to this city," Marceline said._  
_"We don't really have many other options,"_  
_"But what if there is a herd of globs in there?"_  
_"Well thats what I'm here for Marcy, I fight for all of us."_  
_"I can't help but worry though, but we need to find a place to rest for Simon."_

_"We will. I promise." I say walking back to her putting my hand on her head calming her down a little. "Listen lets just hurry across. That building on the other side should be good. I'll clear it out once we get there." I say pointing at a two story building that was just to the left of the bridge. We continue across the bridge, Marceline sometimes having to drag Simon across. At one point I had to push a car out of the way, as I did it tilted off the edge, my shirt catching onto the bumper of the car. I started to move away, but felt it start to pull me off the bridge with..._

"DID YOU FALL?!" Jake suddenly yelled bringing my mind to the present.

"What have I already said twice?" I yell at him, throwing a bacon pancake into his face. "No interruption. Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Jake stop being a poo brain and rude." Finn yelled at him. Both princesses looked at Jake and nodded to agree with Finn.

"Sorry," He said letting the pancake slide into his mouth. And I started the story where it had left off.

_... it. Marceline yelled my name, but before it pulled me down, my shirt ripped allowing me to regain my balance only to lose it again falling forward landing one my hands and knees. "Holy crud monkeys that was close." I say in a small voice. I look up at Marceline and Simon, and see that Simon's eyes had gone wide and his arm had reached out to try and grab me. It made me happy to know that at least Simon knew that he should try to help when we are in trouble, and truthfully that was more than enough for me. Marceline had let of go of Simon's hand and ran forward but stopped when she saw that I was fine._

_She then sat down on the ground and started to cry. "I-I thought I w-was going to lose you," She sobbed into her hand, and I crawl over to her as Simon takes a few steps to put a hand on her shoulder. She throws her arms around me and cries into my chest for a few minutes while I pat her back saying calming things into her ear._

_When she finally calmed down enough to stand we started on our way across the bridge again. We finally made it across when suddenly we hear a low groan which makes us duck quickly behind a car. I take a peek through the shattered windows and see a glob just wandering the street in front of them. Suddenly it stops moving forward, and falls straight to the ground. Getting a little higher I see that it seemed to be stuck in a pink substance. 'What is that stuff? We've seen it all over the place, but Simon told us not to touch it.' I thought to myself and waved at the other two to start towards the house that was less than two blocks away. We make our way around, ducking behind cars in case more of those things were around, but we managed to get to the house without anything happening. Entering the house I wave for the two of them to stay put while I search the house, and as soon as I head to the back of the house Marceline moves a chair infront of the door to hold it close while we stay._

_I enter the back of the house where the kitchen is and see that the whole place seems to be in one piece unlike most places that we passed. The first thing that I checked was the pantry and saw that there was a lot of canned food, and decide that I would come back to check if any of it was still good. I opened every door, cab-nit and wardrobe to make sure that nothing was around that would attack us. When I finally decided it was safe I walked to the entrance and said, "I think that we should spend the night in the basement. I'll move a few of the mattresses down there so we can be a bit more comfortable." And with that I point them to the door and head up stairs to grab the mattresses Throwing them down the stairs one at a time, I walk down to throw them down through the door to the basement where I hear a yell of pain. "MARCY YOU OK?" I yell down the stair jumping down to make sure._

_"I'm fine, just tried to catch the bed," she said rubbing her head._

_Smiling, I walk over to her and kiss her head where she was rubbing. I notice a small blush spreading across her face. "You know I hate when you do that Spike." She said pushing me away a little._

_"You love it Marcy," I say smiling. I then walk over pulling all the beds to the middle of the room so that we can be close together. I lay my sword, and the two cases next to the bed that I take, and push one towards Marceline._

_"Lets play a song," I say._  
_"Which one?" Marceline asked._  
_"How about we play that one that we've been practicing,"_  
_"But Simon should rest don't you think?"_

_I look over at Simon who is still mumbling to himself. "Simon do you want to play a song?" I ask him, and he looks up at me for a second. He then proceeds to pull out the drumsticks and playing a small beat on the ground. Marceline sighs, and I smile pulling out the guitar that I had found and actually learned how to play. It was a simple guitar that had a few stickers on it that I happened to have found in random stores along the way, with a few nicks in the wood. While__ she a bass that we had found in a small shop outside of what we believed to have been New York City, and we start to play along with the beat that Simon was giving us. Then We start to sing softly along with the song in almost perfect harmony._

_"I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed Oh, god it feels like forever__But no one ever tells you that forever Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

_How do you feel? That is the question But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer When something like a soul becomes Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes You can't expect a bit of hope So while you're outside looking in Describing what you see Remember what you're staring at is me_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed All I know is that it feels like forever When no one ever tells you that forever Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head"_

_My voice cracked at this part having yelled a lot earlier in the day._

_"How much is real? So much to question An epidemic of the mannequins Contaminating everything When thought came from the heart It never did right from the start Just listen to the noises (Null and void instead of voices)_  
_Before you tell yourself It's just a different scene Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed And all I know is that it feels like forever When no one ever tells you that forever Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head"_

_Marceline's voice calls rises through causing perfect harmony at the next part._

_"And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That shine for you And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed Oh, god it feels like forever But no one ever tells you that forever Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._  
_Don't know how much time has passed All I know is that it feels like forever But no one ever tells you that forever Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd_

_And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That shine for you.. yeah-ah And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That shine for you.. yeah-ah And it's the starrrssss The sttarrrsss That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah_

_Ohhhoh when the starrs Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee"_

_When we finished even Simon was smiling at the song, and we all put away our instruments and lay down on the beds. I turn on my side and say quietly, "Night Simon. Night Mar-Mar."_

_"Goodnight Simon, Goodnight Spike."_

_"Goodnight Gunther, Goodnight Gunter." And I could tell that Marceline didn't want to hear that name, but it was better than a what happened a few months earlier when he didn't even remember either of us at all._

"I think that's enough of the story to tell yall." I said looking at the four people sitting across from me staring at me, in trawled in the story. I look up at the window and notice that it was dark. "Well she's probably asleep by now. I guess I'll just find a place to nap for the night." I say standing up pulling the two pieces of the sword into my bag, and start towards the door.

"You can stay here if you want man." I hear Finn say behind me. "Why don't all of you stay tonight? Then we can listen to more of your story tomorrow bro." With that I turn around.

"Who said that I was going to tell you more than that. I only said that I would tell you a little bit of the past." I say looking at them. Then Finn started giving me the puppy dog eyes, and I sigh. "Fine but it will have to wait for a little while. And thanks for the offer to stay here but I prefer to be outside. If you want to hear more then I'll be back here in two days." I say looking over my shoulder and seeing all four of them nodding. "Now I have to find a place to sleep and a good time to meet her again." I then jump down the ladder and walking out the door hearing the four upstairs muttering about what they had heard in the story, but also hear something about a vampire and stick my tongue out as I walk towards a forest.

* * *

**The song in the story is Through Glass by Stone Sour. All rights to the song go to them, just thought that it was a good idea to use cuz of the way Simon is in the story.**

**And you got to like the fact that I made a scene where glob came from. Anyways thanks for reading, and review please. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days.**

**A/N2- I forgot to add a part that the story would kind of be lost without.**


	7. The eye's watching me

**A/N- So, sorry for not posting this sooner, but I've been looking for my cat that my idiot of a roommate let out of the house. I mean she is an inside cat, why would you let her out you know what I mean? Anyways I decided that this would be a more fluff chapter, but I think that its till good. Up to yall to decide that though. Review please. Oh and the now for the disclaimer.**

**Flame Princess: He doesn't own any part of Adventure Time and all rights go to ************Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

**************So hey FP how are things with Finn going?**

**************FP: He's my boyfriend and he is so much fun.**

**************Yall are such a cute couple.**

**************FP: *Head grows and sends flames everywhere* Shut up!**

**************All right, all right. To the chapter.**

* * *

I enter the forest looking around for a suitable tree to sleep in, looking around at all the different kind that grow high into the sky. There seemed to be many different trees in this forest unlike most of the others that I have explored in my long time of wandering around of all of Ooo, and at one point another land that seemed similar to this it, though thinking about it that might have been another dimension. "Wasn't there a candy kingdom with a prince there?" I ask myself trying to remember it. "Oh well, I'll remember later probably."

Looking around again, I notice a large oak tree with a few low hanging branches that could easily be used for climbing up the tree so it was ruled out. Next to it though is a tree that had no branches withing thirty feet of the cold ground, and I smile looking up at the bottom branch. I bend my legs and start to tighten my muscles, then dig my heels into the ground preparing to jump. Before I jump though I realize, 'I need to take my shoes off before I do this.' I straighting up my back, then lean down and pull my shoes off and throwing them into my backpack real quick. Tightening my muscles again, I feel a little twinge of pain in my legs as they start to change, the top half growing more muscular while the bottom seemed to get thinner. Then releasing the power built up in my legs I jump up, over shooting the branch that I was originally aiming for and hitting my head on a higher branch.

_Hanging on for dear life onto the pavement of the bridge I look up seeing Marceline's stunned face..._

'No brain, can't think of that now.' I think forcing the fingers of my right hand into the bark or the tree as soon as I snap my brain back. I feel bark break my skin, and leave pieces of it in my fingers. I yell out in pain thinking about all of the pain I have felt through the years...

_I'm weightless, but then I feel the impact against the..._

"NO!" I yell to myself, forcing my mind not to go to that memory. I can't stand to go to that memory, the pain of that memory, and the full heartbreak of it. Then, hearing a few birds fly up from the trees in surprise, and I pull my bleeding fingers out of the tree jumping down to the branch that I originally meant to hit. I land on it, not even hearing a squeak from it and smile. "Seems like a good branch then," I say to myself, looking at my bleeding fingers again. I then roll my pack and case off my back, and hang them off a branch that intersected with the one I'm on. Reaching in my backpack I feel around for first aid pack that I had, and quickly find it after knocking over a pile of books. Pulling it out I search quickly for the tweezers that are in it and start to pull the splinters out, seeing that the cuts were already starting to heal. "Should only be a couple of hours before I heal. Better hurry get these damn pieces of wood out." I say pulling out a larger piece that was stuck in my middle finger.

After about an hour I see all the splinters are out and I wave my hand back and forth to get the numbness of holding it still for so long out of my fingers. I look at the skin and see the pink of it almost completely healed already. The feeling is weird though even after nine hundred and eighty two years. "Forever a twenty-two year old. Well at least I'm old enough to drink, and out of puberty," I say thinking about how it all happened that I became immortal.

A flash of a face crosses my mind and a twinge of anger hits me"That man is the whole reason that its like this, but I have to thank him I guess." I say, the anger evaporating with the thought. "I get to stay alive as long as she does. I wonder how my sister is? I wonder how Marceline is?" I ask myself quietly.

Looking around I can't think of anything that I could do while I'm sitting there, so I put my backpack behind my head, and just lay it back against the tree relaxing. I then decide that I should sing. "Happy or sad song," I wonder aloud. I lean forward grabbing my case and pulling out a very old, and very beat up guitar. It had marks where old stickers had once been. Here and there you could see part of the old stickers, a black one that once said Three Days Grace, and had little white stick people on it, another that still had the word fight on it. I, for the life of me, can't remember what the sticker had once said, but knew that it had something to do with the government that had used to be. I hug the guitar to my chest for a second, thinking of all the memories that I had created with this guitar.

_Playing with Marceline and Simon in the basement... Playing on top of a building to get the globs attention so that Marceline and Simon could sneak around them... Me barely holding onto it as I'm dangling from the bridge..._

With that my mind snaps back to the present, " I can't think about those memories, it will just end up backfiring on me." I say to myself and start to strum on the guitar.

Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

My mind flips to the time hanging on the bridge, to the time that he attacked me, to every time that I had been in a life threatening situation. There were a lot.

Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God, he hears you And I pray to God, he hears you

_Marceline hugging me..._

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

My voice drifted off after that line, then came back strong in the next one as I think about how I couldn't protect her.

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life

How to save a life...

My voice trails off with the last word, and I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing from the feeling of someone watching me, the same feeling that I got while in the princess's throne room. I jump up the guitar strap catching on a branch as I getting into an attack position. Straining my ears I try to hear every sound that was around. Either whatever was watching me was very good at not making a sound, or it was just to far away for me to hear. I take in a deep breath, hearing all the little animals scurrying around the forest. Nothing seems to be within a small radius of me, but that was a normal occurrence because they could sense danger from me. The thing was I could hear that there was another spot about a hundred yards away that didn't have anything creature around it either. I quickly reach for my backpack, but before I do the feeling disappeared and creatures started to roam to the area again.

I sit down with my backpack in my hand and reach around in it, feeling for a weapon just in case I needed it. My hand brushes against a piece of clothe that I knew was the thing I had pulled from the chest. "I could give this to her before I go see her in person," I say to myself, and then feel a knife and quickly pull it out stabbing it into the tree for easy availibility if I need it. "I think I'll wait a few more days to see her, just give her a few things to let her know that I'm around. See if she can figure out that I'm still alive after she did that to me.

With that I lay my head back against my backpack and start to fall asleep in an endless swirl of Nightmares.

* * *

**The song belongs to the Fray, and all rights go to them.**

**Let me know what yall think of it.**


	8. Marceline's Present

**A/N: So guys sorry that this one took so long to post this but I had a horrible amount of writers block. This chapter I decided to do from Marceline's point of view. Also hadoken369 thanks for the awesome message, and I have decided that some of the stuff you said will be in chapters in the future. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Simon: Thank you, Exodix, for allowing me to do the disclaimer. Exodix does not own any form of Adventure Time. The creator of Adventure Time is none other than ****************Pendelton Ward, and he deserves all credit for it.**

******************Thanks Simon, and now to the story.**

******************Simon: Do you think that I could take a few of these apples to Marcy?**

******************Sure go ahead Simon. Say hi to her for me.**

* * *

-Marceline's POV-

I had just woke with a start from a horrible nightmare, and looked around my room, looking at all the posters that were up on the ceiling, the mounted heads on the wall, and even the wings that I had taken from an angel in a cave. I float from my bed to the bathroom and get undressed ready to take a shower, but on the way over a thought came to my head. It was from the nightmare I knew but I still didn't like to think about it. I dreamed of the time when I was saved by Spike, how he had drawn all the creatures away and let Simon and I sneak by, but I let my mind drift back and took my shower.

After my shower I grab a shirt a look outside my window, seeing that it is just about dusk. I think about going to see Bonnie, or Finn and Jake, but go against the idea's because the nightmare was a bad omen. 'If I have a dream like that, it could mean that his ghost is going to come haunt me,' I think as I start blow drying my hair, it flowing out in front of me like a raven flying in the wind. I throw on a shirt and some sweat pants and float over to my couch, sitting down in front of the T.V. flipping it on, and clicking the play button. When the light hits the first thing that is shown is a zombie ripping into the flesh of some person that was screaming their heads off hoping that one of the other people who were with him would turn back and help. Of course in the movie no one did and the scene went to all of the other people in the group hiding in a small shop with guns on the walls and food laying on the floor. "Why do people in these movies always have guns everywhere?" I ask myself and watch it for about another five minutes. After that I get tired of the cheesy graphics, and how bad the actors are and flip it off, floating over to the hatch. From there I go downstairs into the living room to the kitchen, and start to rummage through the refrigerator looking for something good to eat. "I really need to go shopping," I say seeing that my fridge is pretty empty, except for three apples, close to expired milk, mustard, a yogurt that had been in there for years, and a small container that had a little bit of spaghetti.

I take the spaghetti out, pulling the lid off, then search for a fork that seems to be missing like they always are. I open all the drawers, cabinets, and even looked in the sink even though I knew it would be empty seeing as I clean all my dishes after I use them. Finally I see them sitting on the little coffee table in front of the T.V. "Why are you over there you stupid fork?" I say allowed to no one, and float over to the couch picking up the fork, flipping the T.V. to the news to see what is happening in the candy kingdom.

"... said the witness after last nights events. We need to make clear that all candy citizens need to stay indoors at night so that they do not get attacked."

I looked at the screen surprised by the news that someone had been attacked and thought that maybe I should go help Princess Bubblegum out. The ill omen hung over my head though telling me to stay inside, but thinking it over I could just go out at night to try and figure out who was attacking people, and since it was at night I wouldn't have to worry about burning alive. So I quickly finished my pasta, and went back up the stairs to get some real cloths on. I slide my t-shirt on, reaching over for my ax bass, and throw it on my back and fly out the window towards the candy kingdom.

-7 hours later-

Floating above the kingdom, I have stayed there for a long time, floating from section to section trying to find someone, or thing that would attack the people of candy kingdom. unfortunately, I seemed to come up empty handed, and I could see the sun starting to rise on the horizon. I float home, fast to avoid the rising light of day on its way. Seeing my cave I push harder and enter it just as the sun rose. I then set my feet on the ground and start walking to the front door, pulling my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door, but on my porch in front of the door I see a small wrapped package laying there. I look at it and then cautiously approach it thinking that it could be dangerous. "What the glob is this?" I ask myself, and look around, sniffing the air, catching a scent that I have never smelled before. "An animal I guess but what could it want with this?"

I reach down and pull on the red bow that sat on top tying the whole thing together, it falling away and the top of the box popped off up almost hitting the top of the cave. I dove back thinking that it had exploded, my arms in front of my face, but then I noticed there was no smell of fire. Looking back I see the box still in one piece, so I slowly float down looking at whats inside it. "It... it can't be," I say quietly to myself, still floating to it where a small arm of fabric is hanging out. I make it to the box where I see a small, patched up, nearly torn up stuffed animal laid in the box. "H-hambo?"

* * *

**So again sorry about not posting sooner, but I'll try to get the next chapter out fast. Thanks for reading and review on what you think.**


	9. Losing and gaining something Precious

**So I know it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter. The thing is that I have had a lot of emotional shit hit me all at once. I found out that i have clinical depression, schizophrenia, and a few other things. Then my girlfriend of 5 months had been cheating on me for about 3 of them, and school started back causing me to go almost completely insane. But then i found a new girl, school has calmed down, and I got to go to DragonCon. My mind has actually gotten a rest in and is ready to write some more. Again sorry for taking so long. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Wildberry Princess: B-but I'm not even in this story.**

**Don't worry about it WP, your just doing a disclaimer.**

**Wildberry Princess: O-okay. Ehhem, E-exodix does not own any part of Adventure Time. ****************Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own all rights to the show and comics. Um, was that all right.**

******************That was perfect. I'll see you later ok. Make some meat pies for me please.**

******************Wildberry princess: All right, I'll see you later.**

******************Now onto the story.**

* * *

I wake up in the tree that I had fell asleep in feeling stiff, a crick in my neck hurting like someone had stabbed me. I look up at the place where I had stabbed the knife in, but something was wrong, and at first I couldn't tell what it was but slowly it dawned on me.. The ruby encrusted knife was no longer there. I jump up almost falling off the branch, and quickly scan the ground looking hard to find it. The history with that knife was to great for me to lose it.

Wandering through the mountain forest... A green man with yellow cloths and hat... A girl with him staring at me menacingly... All of us talking for hours... A knife given as a friend...

"Damn it," I yell out frustrated with the fact that I can not seem to find it anywhere. I continue searching for about an hour, but finally give up knowing that it had been stolen from me while I slept. I pull off my backpack and start checking to make sure that whoever had taken the dagger had not found that my bag was full of rare stuff that had been collected over my many years of searching. I stick my head in and start to look around it, trying to see everything in it at once. "There is the declaration, the Mona Lisa, part of the statue of liberty." I sigh, "Looks like everything is still in here, just my dagger was taken." I look around, trying to find some footprints or even a smell in the air, but there was nothing.

Falling back I plop down on the ground and lean against the tree that I had slept on. I look up and think back to the night before when I had managed to sneak the small box containing the stuffed bear with long arms that Marceline called Hambo onto her front porch while she slept. I think about how surprised she should be about it and hopefully she will realize that someone from the past is back. I know that Simon should be dead by now, and if not he must have become something none human like myself. I hoped for his and Marceline's sake that he had not. 'If she realizes that its me, maybe she will go to the princess and ask for help to find me.' I think wondering how that would turn out. I pull out my old pocket watch that I have kept ticking for nearly nine hundred years, and realize that it is nearly noon, and that if the princesses are really punctual they will want me at the tree house before two, to start telling the story again.

I sigh slightly, sliding the watch back into my pocket it glinting in the afternoon sun. "Why did I have to promise to tell them?" I ask myself and start walking out towards the edge of the woods. I look around seeing a bunch of different tiny animals scurrying around, running away from me as I walk within five feet of them. "I'm not that scary right now little animals." I say softly to them, wishing that for once I could have an animal like me. I had never had a pet, even before I changed, or even before the mushroom war. My sister was always allergic to dogs and cats, and we weren't responsible enough to take care of fish. "Oh Marciline how I miss you." I say smiling at my memories of us begging for a puppy.

As I make it to the edge of the forest I notice a glint of gold up in the sky, like a plane floating high in the sky. I could not make out at all what it was fully, but I could swear that I saw white wings flapping under it. I run after it but can not keep up, so I make a mental note to chase it the next time I see it, or maybe to search for it when I get the chance. I watch as it disappears into a place full of mountains, and snow covering everything that can be seen of it. I then turn my attention to the task on hand, and start walking towards the tree house once again.

Once I reach it, I knock loudly on the door, and it is instantly opened by all four of them. Before I realize whats going on I am suddenly pulled through the door way and pushed up the stairs. "Its about time you got here. It's almost two thirty." Said princess Bubblegum loudly trying to push me up the ladder faster. "I heard from Marceline that she received a present last night." With that I raised an eyebrow innocently trying to say that it couldn't have been me, but no one in the group noticed as they were to busy pushing me as hard and fast as they could, even though the only one really making any progress was the dog Jake.

I look at each one of them individually and try to figure out why they are so excited to hear about Marceline's and my past. I just couldn't understand the fact that they wanted to know every detail of it. They even made me recite the lyrics to the song that I had told them we sang. But right then a thought crossed my mind. "Flame Princess you still need to fix my sword." I say firmly, looking down at her pushing me.

"I will fix it after you tell us more of the story." She says slightly annoyed with the fact that I called her on it.

"Well actually I won't tell you any more until you fix it." I say, making it clear that I am serious about what I say. I can clearly see the anger on her face, but Princess Bubblegum looks at her disapprovingly and mutters to her that they had promised to fix the sword after I had told them how I knew Marcy, and that me telling them more was out of the goodness of my heart, no matter how cold it was. I smile, glad that they were princesses and had to follow the rules that they themselves had set down.

When we reached the top of the ladder, I suddenly catch the scent of meat flooding the house, and I realize how hungry I am. I down want to ask them for food, but my stomach gives me away and growls loud enough for everyone to hear. When they do they all start laughing, looking at me. "You want some grub man?" Finn ask me. "We can eat while FP gets that sword fix. Although I don't know why you don't just get a new one. That one is whack."

I know that he doesn't mean to be disrespectful, but he was insulting the sword that had save Marceline's life. I let an internal sigh out, holding in my anger, making sure not to lash out at him. "That sword has to many memories to get rid of," I say calmly, making sure that he knows not to say anything like that again. "But yes I would like some food. Its hard to find food with no money these days." I say and we all sit down to eat.

After we're done I grab the old blade by the hit and lift it high with one hand. I swing it around a few times, showing off a little how good I am with a blade, and then set it back down on the table. "All right, now that its down where did I leave off last time." I asked.

"you Marcy and Simon had sung the song, then gone to sleep." Said Jake quickly.

I looked at him, "That's right, well after that something big happened, It might take a few days to tell all of it though." I say hoping that they won't ask for it all, but they all say they are fine with that and I sigh. "Fine. Well what happened next was we woke up the next day and..."


	10. Falling from his high horse

**So I promised that I would continue to write, and with that promise here is a new chapter. You get to know a little more about their past together. Unfortunately no one was around for me to get to do the disclaimer. But here is the disclaimer. I do not own anything of Adventure time. All credit goes to ********************Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri. Well onto the new chapter, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

_I wake with a jolt, hearing groaning close by. I look next to me and see Marcy and Simon still asleep. The one time that Simon looks like his old self is while he is asleep, and I know that Marceline likes to watch him sleep, if only to remember the times before he went insane. From the looks of it that is exactly what she had done last night, and I could tell that it would be hard to wake them. Suddenly I hear the groaning again, and I quickly look around to find that a small window that had let in a soft moonlight last night now shun bright in the morning light. I had opened it last night after we sang the song, and could now hear the sound of shuffling feet, and low groaning of the globs. "Shit," I whisper softly, making sure not to wake Marcy. I look down at her and think, 'Its been so long since she has had a peaceful night of sleep.' I decide quickly to close the window and hope that none of the globs will hear me doing it. I undo the latch and silently lower it moving it down to the frame._

_"What are you doing?" I hear suddenly from behind me, causing me to jump and let the window go. It slams down onto the frame, and I know for a fact that every one of the globs heard it. I look back, and I knew that Marceline could tell the fear that was building inside of me. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were doing," She exclaims quickly trying to make me understand._

_"Marceline, its fine. We just need to get out of here fast. SIMON!" I yell his name, and watch him wake with a jolt._

_"ICE!" he yells as he sits up fast, nearly falling of the twin mattress that we had brought down the night before. "Whats happening?" He asked, a hint of his old self in his voice, along with the fear of the unknown happening._

_"We have to move Simon. The globs are coming." I say quickly throwing Simon his bag from across the room where he had set it. I then grab both of the cases, and throw Marceline her bag while throwing everything else over my back. I then grab my makeshift sword from the corner where I had set it close enough to the bed to get to in case of an emergency, but far enough where it wouldn't accidentally fall on any of us while we slept. I run for the stairs and am already starting to hear the sound of pounding against the walls. "Shit," I hiss, and try to think of a way to get out of this. "Think man Think. They need you to think." I quickly remember that we never got around to getting the food out of the cabinets and yell down the stairs at Marceline, "Get the food. We'll need it when we make it out of here." I say this with confidence, but even I can hear the edge of fear in my voice._

_I quickly run to the front door, which is still blocked by a chair, and I hope to any god, or deity there is that it will hold off the globs long enough for me to find a way for us to get out. I decide to run up the stairs to see if there is anyway to get on the roof and across to the next building. On the next floor I kick in every door that I pass looking for something that can help us, the guitars, bag, and sword banging hard against my back slowing me down quite a bit. "Window," next room, "No window," next room, "No window," fourth room, "Window. Looks like it has a clear shot to the window next door, but I don't have time to make a bridge, and Simon wouldn't be able to jump that unless..." I let my words drift off, almost not believing that I had thought of trying to get Simon to put the crown on. 'If he does that, he'll only get worse, and that will slow us down even more.' I think quickly shoving the idea out trying to figure out how I could possibly get all three of us across what looked to be about a nine foot gap, but at that exact moment something catches my attention. A string, hanging down from the ceiling, and it looks like its not attached to anything else, but when I pull on it and a trap door falls down. With that I yell with excitement jumping slightly at the loud crack it makes when it hits the floor._

_But at that exact moment I hear a crash of shattering glass, and an ear splitting scream come from down stairs. I pull the sword from the strap I made to hold it in place, and start running for the stairs. "MARCELINE!" I yell as I hear another scream and jump down the stairs clearing all of them landing hard on the landing below. I quickly kick another piece of furniture in front of the the main door, but the problem is nothing is heavy enough to hold anything close for even a second more. I quickly run to the kitchen where I see a glob trying to climb through one of the windows and Marceline on the ground, trying to push against the cabinet, looking like she is trying to disappear into the polished wood._

_I look at the glob, and jump up drop kicking the thing where it looked like a face should be. I feel a weird ooze on my feet, and I know that the green stuff from its 'eye' holes is now filling my old Nike, but I can see that it flies back toppling a crowd of them as it goes down. I land on my side hard, but quickly recover grabbing Marceline by her upper arm, and her backpack with my other hand. I can feel myself panting, struggling to get enough air to keep moving, but I look back and see Marceline's scared face, and I feel more strength surge through my muscles as I pull her up to the stairs. "Go. There are stairs leading to the attic. Take your bag, and your bass. I have to get Simon up here. No arguments." I say shoving her bass and bag into her arms forcing her up the stairs a little._

_I then run down the hall again and grab a large candle from a desk chucking it at the window where another glob had started to climb in. It fell back, but more were swarming quickly. I jump down the stairs to the basement and see Simon standing there, looking confused, holding his crown, a golden gleam shining off it from the soft light coming from the window..._

"It was the crown," I whisper softly to myself coming back to the present.

"What was the crown?" Bubblegum and Finn asked at the same time.

"Nothing never mind," I say quickly making a mental note to myself that I would have to get the crown back from whoever had taken it. "Anyways, I had..."

_"Simon, put the crown away. We don't need it, we need to get up to the second floor NOW!" I yell the last word grabbing his arm quickly pulling him up the stairs. He tries to resist, but luckily in his weakened state of mind he can't stop me from dragging him hard. As soon as we make it to the top of the stairs the first glob that made it in grabs my arm, and Simon without thinking hits it with his crown that was still in his hand. "Thanks Simon. Now move to the second floor and find Marceline up there. Should be in the attic. Go." As soon as he heard Marceline's name he started his way towards the stairs._

_While he ran I turned in time to slash at a larger glob running at me. Its torso now had a huge gash in it which made it stutter, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop it. I slam the side of my blade into it, sending it sprawling to the floor. Then turning, I take off down the hall way, taking steps two at a time, and make it to the top before the large one even manages to make it to its feet. I'm off and I see Simon rounding the frame to the door, and I'm there a second after him. He's already got his hands on the ladder, and Marceline is urging him up, and I can hear the dull thuds of globs walking up the stairs. I slam the door shut, grabbing a chair from across the room, and shove it under the doorknob hoping that it will hold long enough for us to get away. Looking back I see Simon in the attic, looking down at me with Marceline hugging him tightly._

_Thats when the first slam on the door hits. Leaning against the door was probably the biggest mistake of my life, and because of it, I think I ruined our chance of getting away. When it hit I flew back falling hard to the ground, my head hitting onto the wall. I could see the room spinning, but knew that I had to make it to the ladder. Stumble to my feet, nearly falling flat on my face and hear the bang on the door again. I look up the ladder at Simon, but something is different. The spinning of the room, banging on the door, and in my head keep me from understanding what it is._

_Then something grabs my arm, trying to pull me up, pulling me to the stairs. At first I try to fight it, but all my strength is gone and nothing I do makes a bit of difference even though it seemed like what ever was puling me wasn't that strong. Thats when I turn and see that Marceline had come to try and help me. I look at her trying to figure out why she came down, but then I realized she thought that I couldn't get up by myself. Then out of no where Simon was next to me pushing me up the ladder, and I could feel every fiber of my being wanting to push them away, but I know that if I do I wouldn't be able to get up. It was embarrassing, I couldn't believe that I need help after years of me taking care of them, I had to have them help me._

_I stumble up, falling down to the floor, smelling the dust. I then hear a loud bang, and scream which I guess means that they broke down the door. "Gunther run!" I hear Simon yell. Then suddenly Marceline is next to me, I blink, and there's a loud band. when I open them again Simon is standing in front of us, his jacket torn even more. He leans down and looks at me, checking my head to make sure that I didn't have anything to wrong. I feel Marceline pull my head over to her lap and I lay there thinking how comfortable it was, then a small feeling on my head. 'Its wet. Is she crying?" I think to myself._

_"Are you ok?" I ask shakily_

_"We should be asking you that you idiot." Marceline says firmly._

_"I'm always fine." I say with a smile._

_"Your doing to much. Your gonna get yourself killed!" she yells at me._

_"I have to protect you though." I say, my vision starting to go blurry._

_"No Simon can take care of me just like you can."_

_"Simon is not fully in his right mind, and you know it. If I don't take care of both of you, y'all will end up dead!" I yell at her trying to make her understand. Then everything went black._

* * *

**The next chapter will also be a memory of the past. But thank you for reading.**


End file.
